Men in Cloaks AGAIN!
by Dndchk
Summary: My response to Hibernian Princess' old challenge: take a random Disney song and have our favorite Men in Cloaks sing it! My Ranger's Apprentice parody of "part of Your World". Read it and laugh!


**A/N: Although the challenge is old news now, I decided, what the heck? And did this for Hibernian Princess' challenge. Dndchk, the not-yet-a-member of the Men in Cloaks presents... Men in Cloaks Sing 'Part of Your World'! Aww yeah!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or the Men in Cloaks. But I do own this parody! Enjoy! (I need to go hide before a rabid horde of IC Rangers come and find me)**

The Ranger Corps, Men in Cloaks, had another Disney musical prepared to sing and dance to.

"What's this one to, again, Halt?" Will asked. He was quite nervous because this was his first time at a gathering and his ribs still hurt from the beating he'd gotten from Alda, Bryn, and Jerome.

"'Part of Your World' or some sappy title like that," Halt replied gruffly.

Crowley approached them, unslinging his bow from his back as he walked. "Hurry and get in your positions! We're about to start!"

"Right!" Will cried as he jumped up and pulled his own bow off his back.

The Men in Cloaks arranged themselves in an arrowhead formation, with Crowley at the tip, Halt and Gilan on either side of him. They slowly held their bows out in front of them. They began to sing.

_Look at our bows_

_Aren't they neat_

_Wouldn't you think they make our skills complete_?

The Rangers threw their bows to one side and spread their cloaks out, spreading apart to do so. They pirouetted for effect, spinning like ballerinas.

_Wouldn't you think we're the men_

_The men who are... the Men in Cloaks_?

Will suddenly realized it was his turn for a solo. Stepping forward, he held his knives in the air, striking a noble pose with one foot on a rock. Gilan began to do some interpretative backup dancing as he sang.

_Look at these knives_

_They keep us alive_

_Saxes and throwing, proficient with both-_

_Lookin around here, you'd think, sure-_

_They've all got it made_.

Will stepped back as Gilan plied into the spotlight with Halt. They sang their duo:

_We want to be_

_Where the people are_

_We want to save_

_Save them from danger_

_Runnin from all those_-

Merrin interrupted them from the back as he stag- leapt over the heads of the Rangers.

_whaddya call ems_?

The Corps held their arms out gorilla style and bared their teeth.

_Kalkara!_

Gilan threw his quiver aside and stepped forward. He flipped his cloak dramatically over his shoulder for effect.

_Shooting the arrows will only go so far_

_What you need _

_Is an axe or broadsword_

He brandished his own sword, nearly taking several people's heads with it.

_Or maybe some fire, because then they-_

_Yeah, you guessed it_-

Everyone sang in chorus now, fanning out to look like fire- green fire, that is.

_Burn!_

_When will they die_

_And we will win_

_And go home and drink some coffee!_

Halt stood alone as the Corps fanned out in a semicircle around him. He sang in a falsetto voice.

_Wiiith honeeey_

He began to run to the front of the stage.

_So glad to be_

He leapt into the air as the Men in Cloaks finished with him.

_Meeeen in Cloaaaaaaks_!

Halt slid on his knees to the edge of the stage as the song ended.

"Wow, Halt, I didn't know the Ranger Corps was secretly a singing/dancing group," King Duncan said as he passed through the clearing with Baron Arald and Lady Pauline.

Halt facepalmed. So did everyone else.

"Crap," Crowley said.

**A/N: So what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Wanted to burn it to a cinder? Wanted to BE a member of the Men in Cloaks? Because I do! Hmm... Dndchk, the amazing Ranger who actually owns her own oakleaf pendant and cloak! ...Nah, that's too long for a title. Dndchk, Ranger 51 of Indiana Fief. Yeah. I like that.**

**Review or Halt and my man- eating guinea pig demons will kill you painfully!**

**Now go read my other stories. DO IT!**

**-Dndchk, Ranger 51 of Indiana Fief**

**Men in Cloaks!**


End file.
